In Just Four Hours
by TiedTogetherWithASmile
Summary: Four hours of detention? On a saturday? This is cruel and unusual punishment. But who knows, maybe we can go all 'Breakfast Club' and become best friends and even find my true love. Ha. Yeah, right. Lilly's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed a little too loudly, catching the attention of my fellow saturday detention-ers. I gave a weak smile to Billy Colins, who was staring at me like I was the most interesting person in the world. I sighed once more, pulling out a seat from one of the desks (that made an awful screeching noise) and plopped myself down into it.

Four hours of detention? On a saturday? This is cruel and unusual punishment.

But who knows, maybe we can go all breakfast club and become best friends and even find my true love.

My eyes scanned the room – Billy Colins, Amber Addison, Oliver Oken, Jake Ryan, and Stephanie LaBelle.

Not exactley who I would choose as my true love, or even my 'best friends' for that matter. Well, except for Oliver Oken, who was already my best friend. And Jake Ryan. We were friends.. sorta.. kinda, well, he's extremely cute.. but he dated.. okay, lets not get into this.

I gigged a bit as I saw Amber Addison sitting uncomfotably next to Billy Colins, who was looking at her longily. Billy was a bit, um, girl obsessed. You could say 'oh, he's just a teenage boy.' But you don't understand. He's flat out _creepy_. He would go for any girl; no joke. He was short, skinny, and gangly. He had dark brown, almost black hair and a tan complextion. He did have nice teeth, though. I'd have to give him that.

My head jerked up and away from Amber and Billy at the sound of a closing door. Mr. Donohue walked in, a clipboard clutched flirmly in his hands. His eyes scanned the room, and he looked down to his clipboard. He tapped loudly with his pen, making the rest of us grow impatient.

He placed the pen on top of an empty desk and started to read off names on the clipboard, "Amber Addison?"

I blocked out the rest of the names being called until the sound of my name being said finally caught my attention. I got like, a whole one minute of blockage considering that there were only five other kids in the room. "Lilly Truscott?" I heard again, Mr. Donohue staring at me, wating for me to answer.

It's like, he sees me there but still wants me to say 'here.' Idiot. "Here." I mumbled, chipping some blue nailpolish off of my nails.

Then Mr.Donohue continued, lecturing on about how we're not only wasting our saturdays, but his as well. And how he was dissapointed in us and we can't talk or leave the room or whatever the hell he was saying. I just sat there, continuely picking at my nailpolish and pretty much ignoring anything Mr.Donohue had to say.

And then he made his depature, slamming the door shut and mumbling something about needing a coffee or whatever. I looked over at Oliver and gave him a pleading look, he shrugged.

"This is torture." I said. Oliver nodded in agreement before getting up out of his chair and moving over to the desk opposite mine.

He looked extremely tired and like he just rolled out of bed. His hair was sticking up, and he was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Oliver _always _gets dressed up nice and fresh. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked, crinkling his eyebrows.

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

He rolled his eyes and placed his head on the desk, inside of his arms. Seems he was too tired to try and persuade me to tell him something completely meaningless and stupid. He usually does, though. And doesn't shut up until I tell him. I love him and all, but jeesh.

"Are we seriously not going to talk and just sit here?" Stephanie LaBelle said, turning in her seat to face all the kids in the classroom. I felt annoyed just by looking at her. I mean, I like Stephanie. Shes nice and caring and doesn't drink and make bad choices like the majority of my class. But, shes beautiful. Effortlessly beautiful. She's easily the prettiest girl in our grade. She doesn't even try, while you have Amber over there caked on with tons of make-up. But yet Steph's still prettier. And it bugs me. Everyone loves her, _everyone. _She was brunette. Her hair was straight and shiny. She had piercing blue eyes and a perfect, 'i never needed braces' smile. Not to mention she could eat anything in her path and still keep her slender figure.

"You heard Mr. Donohue." Billy answered. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd answer; any chance to talk to a girl.

I heard Amber sigh, "As if I'd want to talk to _you_ geeks, anyways." She contined looking in her compact mirror, applying a fresh coat of sparkling pink lipgloss. We were in detention.. come on now, lipgloss?

"I agree with you, Steph." I said. Out of pity, really. She was getting shit on for one simply little question, "And who cares what Mr. Donohue said. He isn't here, is he?"

Stephanie flashed one of her dazling smiles, "Exactley."

"So.. what do we _exactley_ talk about?" Jake Ryan asked. Whoa. Almost forgot he was here. Wait a minute, why _was _Jake Ryan here? I never thought a teacher would have the balls to send Mr. Zombie Slayer to saturday detention.

"Um." Stephanie put a finger up to her chin and tapped it dilingently, then looked at Jake curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Kunkle. Enough said." Jake answered, "And you?"

Stephanie looked at him suspiciously, "Really, what'd you do, Jake?"

"Thats for me to know and for you to never found out." He gave a sly grin, then laughed it off. "Nah, I was just eating in her class again. I guess she was getting sick of it. So here I am."

Stephanie crinkled her eyebrows, "Thats the worst reason ever. Anyways, I'm here because I called Mrs. Stevens a bitch."

This surely caught my attention, even Oliver's head managed to shoot up. "Mrs. Stevens?" I asked her carefully, she nodded, biting her lip.

"I couldn't stand her anymore!" We all laughed, nodding our heads in agreement. Oh, how I despise that woman.

"Man, I wish I was in your class. I would of loved to see that." I said, admiring Steph's reason for getting detention. There wasn't a kid in the school who liked Mrs. Stevens. She had it coming.

"Thats freakin' awesome!" Oliver exclaimed, giving Steph a high-five. She was smiling now, a blush across her face at all the attention. Man, you'd think she'd be used to it by now.

"What about you, Lilly?" She turned to me, I put my face down.

"Lets not play this game anymore." I said, shaking my head. There was no way I was telling these people what went down when I got this detention.

Oliver looked at me sympathetically. He should know, he was there.

"No, Lilly-" Steph started, but was cut off by Billy.

"So, Oken. I heard you punched Connor Heil."

Oliver froze, not making eye contact with anyone. I looked away, afraid of what might happen.

"Not now, Billy." Oliver said clamly. I took a deep breath.

"Aw, come on! Where are the details? Lilly, you saw it, right?"

"Not _now_, Billy!" Oliver yelled, causing the boy to jump back in his seat. His eyes were widened in fear, afraid maybe that he would be the next one Oliver would punch.

"Sorry." Billy mumbled, sitting back in his chair silently.

Oliver sighed loudly, sitting back in his own chair as well.

Complete and utter awkward silence filled the room.

_Ding. _

The clock went off, signaling that the first hour of detention was here-by over.

"Enough of this!" Amber said, stuffing her cellphone that she was continuely texting on back inside her Louis Vuitton purse.

We all looked at her skeptically. She wore a sly expression.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

---

**Author's Note**: This is my first EVER fanfiction. I'm really excited for this! I already have the plan, and it's going to be five chapters long. Four chapters – One for each hour, and then one more chapter for the Epilogue to show what the aftermath is. I really hope you guys all like this! And yes, it's in Lilly's point of view, and no, Miley will not be in this. She'll probably be in the last chapter though. She will, though, be mentioned.

Please Review!

xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Okay, I am SO sorry for the wait! I broke my laptop charger and just got around to buying a new one today. There really expensive! Anyways, I would have had this up a long time ago if I didn't break the charger. But now, I promise the updates will be, much, MUCH, faster! I hope you didn't forget about this story/

--

Everyone groaned. We were all expecting little miss Amber to suggest that game sooner or later. But with her in charge of it, who knew what could go down.

Stephanie shook her head, "No thanks."

"Yeah, I don't know." Jake said, agreeing with Stephanie.

I just slumped back in my seat, trying my hardest to tune out the annoying protests of Amber.

"You guys are no fun!" I rolled my eyes at the girl, laughing slightly.

Her head snapped in my direction, her eyes shooting dagers at me. "Do you have something to say, Truscott?"

I laughed again, shaking my head.

I guess little jestures make Amber even more angry, since I'm pretty sure I saw fire blazing in her eyes.

"I dare you to flash Mr. Donohue." I widened my eyes, my jaw taking the form of an 'o'. She smirked at me menincingly. Every eyeball in the classroom was now staring at me.

I shook my head, "I never agreed to this game. I'm not doing it."

"I don't care whether or not you agreed to it. If any of you did. I'm bored. We're playing. The End." Holy shit. Amber was seriously being more of a bitch then usual. If that was even possible.

I sighed, "Fine then. I chose truth."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Chicken." I brushed it off, I've been called worse. And there was no way I was flashing Mr. Donohue. Thats was wrong on so many levels. Amber tapped her chin, then gave me a little smirk. Brace yourself, Lilly, here it comes.

"Is it true your best friend was hooking up with your boyfriend behind your back?"

I froze, and I swear to God my heart missed a beat. How in the hell did Amber Addison _know _that? And why would she asked me such a humilating question in front of all these people? I kept my gaze away from everyone elses, especially Olivers. I didn't want to see his look of pity right now.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears, but I refused to cry. I couldn't cry. Oh shit, I'm crying. I got out of my seat, ignoring everyone's questioning stares and ran off into the nearest bathroom. I didn't look back, I couldn't. I walked into the bathroom, sobbing loudly. I walked over to one of the mirrors and looked in it. My cheeks were red and growing puffy. A stray tear was running down my left cheek. I lifted up my hand and wiped it off, then splashed some cool water on my face.

_Breath, Lilly, breath. _

I wanted to go back on there, I _needed _too. Or else Mr. Donohue would give me another saturday detention. I sighed, slowly walking to the door and pushing it open. Oliver was there. Standing right in front of the door, waiting for me. I gave him a weak little smile.

"You alright?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

I nodded.

"Ready to go back?"

I nodded once more, unable to speak, afraid my voice might crack and my tears might start flowing again. He grabbed my hand and led me back into the classroom. Everyone turned away, avoiding any eye contact with me. All except for Amber, who was grinning like a mad woman.

God, I really did hate her.

I sat back down in my seat, and Oliver scotted his desk so it was touching mine. I gave him a gratefull smile.

"_Well?_" Amber said, growing impatient.

"Well what?" I spat out at her.

"Answer the question." She folded her arms and continued to grin.

_I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life!_

"Leave her alone, Amber." I turned to see who my savior was, and surprisingly enough it was Jake Ryan. Oliver looked a little baffled, but I didn't blame him. We were both expecting Oliver himself to be the savior.

Jake looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back at him.

Amber was defeated. She loved Jake, she wasn't going to go against anything he said. At that moment I was so grateful for that boy, I could almost kiss him. Almost.

"Fine, then." Amber said, regaining her posture. She turned to Stephanie.

Stephanie bit her lip fearfully. I don't blame her.

"I dare you to kiss Billy Colins."

I couldn't help it, but I burst out laughing. Stephanie shot me a dirty look, and then one to Jake and Oliver, who were also laughing along with me. Billy payed no attention to the rest of us. He was only focusing on the beautiful girl who just got dared to kiss him.

Stephanie, being her kind self, couldn't say no. Not with Billy sitting right there in front of her, staring at her longingly. She took a deep breath, then looked at Amber. Amber wore a sly expression. Stephanie nodded slowly, "Okay."

Billy's eyes lit up, and all our laughters increased. Stephanie walked over to Billy slowly. He stood up a little too quickly when she reached him, he was only as tall as her boobs. Which I'm sure didn't bother him much, perv. Stephanie closed her eyes and grabbed onto his shoulders. She puckered her lips and slowly moved in for the kiss. All eyes were focused on the two of them, all anticipating the kiss that would most likely haunt Stephanie LaBelle for the rest of her life. Finally, it happened. Stephanie pressed her lips onto his and right when she was about to pull away he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her more passionatley. Stephanie took her hands off her shoulders and tried to pull away, her face scrunching up in disgust and her hands flapping insanely.

Speaking of insane, the laughter going on in the room was extremely loud. Hell, even Amber was laughing along. Oliver snorted, which made me laugh even harder then before, making it hard to breath.

Billy finally let Stephanie free, desperate for breath. He wore a big, goofy grin while Stephanie still had a look of disgust and was gasping for breath. She looked at Billy and shot him a dirty look, shaking her head and pointing her finger. If she could talk right now, I'm sure she'd have a few choice words for that boy.

About ten minutes past when the laughter finally died. Stephanie's head was buried in her arms on the desk she was sitting at and Billy was still smiling, getting praised by Oliver and Jake.

"Alright Steph, your turn." Jake said, tapping the girl of the shoulder.

She shook her head inside her arms and mumbled, "I quit. This game sucks."

We all laughed once more, Amber rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll just go again." Amber said, her eyes scanning the room for her next victom.

"NO!" All of us said in unison, except for Billy who was probably hoping he'd get another kiss.

"Let's just.. hang." Jake said cooly, nodding his head.

I rolled my eyes, not helping but to giggle.

"Yeah, I agree." Oliver said, getting up from his desk. I got up too. I don't know why, I guess just to follow Oliver. We walked over to the far side of the classroom and sat down. Jake and Stephanie followed behind. We were soon in a square. Amber obviously wasn't go to come, and I don't even wanna know what Billy was doing.

We sat there for a little, chatting and laughing about teachers we didn't like and kids that were just flat out weird.

Then the silence fell. We sat there awkwardly for a minute or two, then Stephanie cleared her throat, "I gotta pee." She said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go get my Ipod." Oliver said, getting up and walking over to his bag. I watched him rummage for a second before I heard Jake's voice.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to look at him and his sympathetic eyes. I knew exactley what he was talking about.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

_Ding._

There goes hour number two.

--HM--

**Author's Note**: You don't have to do these at the end of all chapters, right? Haha. Hm. I'll do it on this one anyways. I bet the suspense of what happened is killing you! Aha. Next chapter will be posted soon.

In the meantime, review!

Loveeeeeee, Cassidy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's face fell slightly, turning his head away and staring intently at Oliver, who was still frantically searching for his Ipod.

"We don't have to talk about it." I said, reaching out my hand to his shoulder. He turned back to face me, his eyes filled with sadness. Suddenly all the memories of yesterday afternoon filled my mind. I choked back tears that were forming in my eyes.

Jake shrugged, "Maybe we should." He fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, "It might be nice to talk to someone who is going through the same thing."

I nodded, he did have a point. "Yeah."

Cue awkward silence. How were you supposed to start off a conversation like this?

I cleared my throat, "Um. What are you going to do?" I asked him.

He looked up from his nails that he seemed to be so interested in a few moments ago and gave me a curious look, "About what?"

I gave him a look, then sighed.

"I don't know." He answered, throwing his arms up. "I can't take her back. I won't."

"Well, thats understandable. Theres not way in hell I'm taking back that asswhole." I said, shaking my head. My eyes started to flood with tears. Oh God. Not again. I took a deep breath.

"Back." Stephanie said, positioning herself back into a sitting position. Both Jake and myself gave her weak smile.

She bit her lip. She seems to do that a lot. "Did I just interrupt a heart to heart? Sorry!"

Me and Jake both laughed slightly, shaking our heads. "Nah, it's fine." Jake answered.

"Yeah.." Stephanie trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt for a moment, as if nervous. Me and Jake both stared at her curiously. She looked up, looking not so sure about what she was about to do next.

"If you don't mind me asking.. um, what.. you know, _happened _yesterday?"

Me and Jake looked at each other, and with both of our approving nods we turned to face Stephanie. Her face wasn't filled with eagerness or anticipation for the latest scoop of drama, it was full of concerned. I smiled to myself.

I took a deep breath, "Yesterday, after school.." I choked on my own words. Jake put a comforting hand on my back. "I needed to return a book to the library."

Stephanie nodded, once again biting her lip.

"I saw Connor in there shoving his god damn tounge down some other girls throat!" I was getting angry now, my eyes filling up. I looked up at Jake.

He continued, "Turns out the girl was Miley.."

Stephanie gasped, "Oh my.. Lilly, Jake. I- I'm _so _sorry. I can't believe they would do that to you."

I shook my head, the tears slowly flowing down my cheek. I didn't care anymore, I didn't even bother wiping them off. "I was in complete shock. I just stood there. Then Oliver came in.. he was looking for me. And then he when he saw Connor with Miley.."

"He lost it." Stephanie finished my sentence for me, looking up at Oliver with a look of pure appreciation, "So that's why he punched Connor Heil. It's all true."

I couldn't help but give a little laugh, "All true. That's why he's here today."

Stephanie crinkled her eyebrows, "And you?"

I shrugged, "Simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What about Miley!? She was there!" Stephanie protested. I could see anger in her eyes. She really cared that much?

"Please," I scoffed, "She ran for it the minute she saw me there."

"Typical." Jake said, shaking his head. "I can't believe I didn't see the signs."

"Jake," I started, "I didn't either. It's not your fault."

Stephanie put a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. She gave me a genuine smile, "I'm here for you." I smiled back at her, and I couldn't help but think that I just made a new friend in Stephanie LaBelle.

"Lilly, do you have your Ipod!?" Oliver yelled in frustration, zipping up his backpack forcefully and shoving it on a desk.

I laughed, "Yeah. It's in my purse." I said, pointing to the Chanel bag that Miley forced me to wear. I didn't even like the damn thing. Note to self – burn the bag.

"You're so lucky." Stephanie said, looking at Oliver.

"I am?" I asked curiously. Did she not just hear my story?

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "You have Oliver. He cares about you that much to punch someone for you. Thats amazing."

Was it amazing? I never really thought of it. Yeah.. yeah, it was pretty amazing. I smiled, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Oliver sighed relief, sitting back down in our little circle.. or whatever it was. He plugged in my headphones, looking up and stopping noticing that all of us were staring at him.

"What?" He asked, touching his face to make sure nothing was there.

I laughed.

"Nothing."

He shook his head, spinning his index finger on the Ipod, searching for a song.

"You guys are creeps."

We all laughed, then heard the blaring sound of 'From First To Last' coming from the Ipod.

I leaned my head up against the wall behind me, sighing softly. At that moment I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go home and lay in my bed and watch re-runs of 'That 70's show.' And maybe ask my mom to pick me up some Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie. Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me. Too bad I have two hours left in this hell hole.

I lifted my head back up to see Jake whispering something in Stephanie's ear, making her giggle and blush like a little girl. They were acting a little too friendly towards eachother. If you know what I mean..

Oliver was bobbing his head to the music. I'm pretty sure I heard 'The Almost', _Say This Sooner _or _Southern Weather. _I couldn't decide which song it was by them. I shrugged, I didn't really care anyways. It probably isn't even The Almost.. Okay, I need to stop.

I leaned my head again, only to see Amber towering above me. I rolled my eyes.

"What now, Amber?"

She fidgeting with the straps of her purse before mumbling something I couldn't understand. I figured it wasn't anything good, it's Amber.

I sighed, "_What?_"

"Imsorry." She said softly, rushing through the word.

I blinked a few times, lifted my head up and turned to face her. I must of heard her wrong. I had to of. Did she just say she was _sorry_?

"What did you say?"

I needed her to repeat that. That should be in like.. a history book, or something.

She sighed, "Don't make me say it again. It was hard enough the first time."

"Whoa," I breathed out, "Thanks..? I think."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to be a good person here!"

I put my hands up in defensive,

"I'm sorry it's just that.. Well, since when have _you _been a good person? Especially to _me_."

She sighed again, sitting down Indian style across from me. She looked over at Jake and Stephanie, who were staring at us with looks of confusion. Amber shot them a dirty look, lifting up her hand to shoo them away, "Scatter!" She yelled, eyes wide.

Jake and Stephanie exchanged glances, knowing not to mess with her right then. They got up quickly and walked back over to the desks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

I turn to Amber, shaking my head. "Nothing. You're not gonna like, brainwash me or anything. Right?"

"No!" She yelled, "Can you be serious for like, two seconds?"

"I am being serious!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. All I wanted to do was say that I was sorry for you know.. bringing up that whole thing about Connor and Miley."

I shrugged, "Whatever."

I guess it was cool that she apologizes, but she's still a bitch.

"I know how it feels to be cheated on." She said, out of nowhere really. I could see the sadness in her eyes and I genuinely did feel bad for her.

"You do?"

She nodded, "I didn't dump James because he was too immature for me, like I said." She took a deep breathe, "I dumped him because he was cheating on me. It was with some freshman girl. Come on! A _freshman! _We're juniors! "

Oh. My. God.

Never, ever, did I think James would do that. And never did I think Amber Addison would have to go through something like that. She plays the perfect card really well.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Yeah, me too, Lilly." She stood up, flattening out her skirt.

I looked up at her,

"You called me Lilly."

She laughed,

"Well that _is _your name."

I laughed along with her, "Yeah, but, I didn't think _you _knew that."

And then we were laughing together. It was the strangest thing I have ever done in my entire life. It was more strange then the time I found out Miley was Hannah Montana. Jeez. Why do I have to think of her?

We both let out sighs when we were finished, and I stood up to reach Amber's height. She smiled at me, gave me a nod and walked backed to her desk. I watched her fish through her purse and pull out a small, pink Ipod nano. Didn't those come out, like, yesterday? I shook my head, leave it to Amber to have it.

I walked over to Oliver, who had his head back and eyes closed, still listening to my Ipod. I sat down next to him. I laughed as I saw his lips moving, softly singing along to the words of the song. I nudged him and his eyes shot open, he looked at me strangely.

"What was all that about?"

I shrugged, directing my gaze towards the girl who, just ten minutes ago was my worst enemy.

"Maybe Amber isn't so bad afterall."

_Ding._

The clock went off, and the third hour was officially over.

One more left..

Oliver sighed, "I still don't like her."

--HM--

**Author's Note**: Was that weird? The whole Lilly/Amber heart-to-heart thing? I don't know why I just wanted to make Amber seem more vulnerable then she lets people see. Anyways, two more chapters left :). And I told you I'd have this chapter up much sooner! Haha. I think I'll give myself a pat on the back ;) Ahah. I'm a creep.

Reviews?

xoxo.

Oh, and to **MileySmiles06** – Yeah, I love Taylor Swift! Haha. It's so cool that you noticed! She's like, my favorite singer ever. :)


	4. Chapter 4

One hour left. That was it. One hour and we were out of here.

But something inside me told me that in this final hour, we shouldn't be just sitting here waiting. I had this feeling, like.. I don't know, we were _supposed_ to do something before we got out of here. Something that would make this detention memorial.

I turned to Oliver and ripped the headphones out of his ears. I couldn't help but be smiling right now. And in all honestly, I couldn't tell you why.

He scrunched up his face, grabbing his ears.

"Why'd you do that!? It hurt!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, don't be such a baby. Let's go!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, looked around at all the people stationed in their seats, then to the clock. "Uh, Lilly. We still have another hour."

I sighed, "I _know _that! But lets go.. and, _explore._"

"Explore?"

"Exactly! Now, lets go!"

I grabbed his hands, pulling him out of his seat and onto his feet. He looked a bit skeptical at first, but then his face softened and he gave me that 'only because you made me do it' look.

I ran over to Jake and Stephanie,

"Guys! Come on!"

They looked at eachother, then shrugged and got out of their seats.

"Wait," Stephanie said, "Where exactly are we going?"

I should be asking myself the same question, Steph.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Where ever we end up, I guess."

She smiled, "Sounds good enough for me."

"If Steph's in, I'm in." Jake said, smiling at the pretty brunette.

Me and Oliver exchanged knowing glances, then started bursting out laughing. It was funny how we could just read each other's minds like that. How we both knew that Jake was completely crushing on Stephanie, or just really liked her.. or just thought she was hot. Either way, he wanted her. Ha. They would make a cute couple, though..

I stopped laughing, only to see Stephanie's cheeks no longer white but a nice shade of crimson.

It only made me laugh harder.

I was only broken from this raging fit when we heard,

"Wait!"

Our heads all whipped around to find the source of the noise. It was Billy Colins, running towards and looking oddly eager. He smiled,

"You can't go off without me!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure we were just about to."

"You're sexy when you're angry." He replied, giving her a little wink.

Stephanie made a gag noise, me and Oliver laughed, and Jake shot daggers at Billy.

Oh man, this group of people was just straight out comedy. Seriously, it was like watching Dane Cook. I'm going a little overboard, but it was good entertainment.

I took a deep breath, finally being able to contain my laughter.

"Alright, lets get out of here before Jake attacks Billy."

Everyone laughed, even Jake himself until he realized the meaning of my little statement. He stopped short, "Hey! That's not true.. I wouldn't! Oh, shut up, Lilly."

He looked at me, smiling playfully and shaking his head. I stuck my tounge out at him as we continued towards the door.

"I'm glad I was invited," Billy said, causing Steph to make 'psh' sound. "I would have been stuck here alone with Ice Princess over there."

I stopped dead in my tracks. How could I be so heartless? I mean, I know Amber has done a lot of shitty things to me and the others, but I'm not at her level. And besides, I'm pretty sure we're on good terms now. Either way, it's cruel to just leave one person behind without even inviting them to come along.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you. I .. uh, forget something."

Oliver groaned, "But we don't even know where we're going!"

I sighed, "Just, I don't know, find someplace! I'll be right there!"

Oliver groaned once more, mumbling a 'fine' and leading the rest of them out the door.

I walked over to Amber, who was still sitting at her desk listening to her iPod. I tapped her shoulder, and in all seriousness, I was afraid she might attack me.

But she didn't. She smiled, pausing her iPod and taking out her headphones. Man, this girl is just full of surprises.

"Yeah?"

"Hi .. again. Um, well. Everyone's kind of gone." I said, pointing to the empty desks surrounding us. "We're going _exploring. _Wanna come?"

I put on a cheesy smile that made her laugh. She shook her head,

"Nah. I doubt they even want me there."

"Sure they do!"

Hope that didn't sound too fake.

She laughed, raising her eyebrows. "Come on, Lilly."

I sighed, "Alright, fine. Maybe if you just try being nice to them. Like you were with me. They'd like you then, I know they would."

She shook her head once more,

"I don't know.."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Let's just break the rules and get in trouble while we can. We're only young once."

She looked at me curiously, taking in what I just said. After a few hesitant moments a smile grew on her face, "I'm in."

I smiled, "Great." I reached my hand out, which she gratefully took while standing up.

"We kind of have to find everyone." I laughed, "Lets go!"

We ran towards the door, laughing as we went along. We stopped when we reached the way-too-quiet hallway. It was weird seeing it so deserted and empty. Usually, it was full of bustling students and teachers yelling at us to 'get to class!'.

We tip-toed our way along, running into corners everytime we heard the slightest noise. We stifled our giggles. It was like I was in the second grade again, playing a game of James Bond. Or as Seth Cohen would say, we were being 'stealth.'

We continued tip-toeing down the hallway, until we heard a familiar sound,

"_Shut up, Billy!_"

Me and Amber glanced at each other, then ran to the source of the sound. Oliver, Stephanie, Jake, and Billy were all located outside of Mr. Donahue's office, everyone glaring at Billy. If that was a surprise..

They all looked at us, their eyes wandering to Amber in confusion. I beamed at them, giving them that 'don't say anything and just be nice' look.

"So," Oliver began, a wide smile spreading across her face "We got the key."

"..The key?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah! To the roof!" He exclaimed, dangling them in front of my face.

I snatched them out of his hands, grinning. He gave me a puppy dog face and I stuck my tounge out at him.

I laughed, shaking the keys in front of everybody. "What are we waiting for?"

--HM--

The roof was surprisingly satisfying. It wasn't grungy, or dirty. It was fairly big, and I'm definitely not gonna complain about the breeze that was hitting my face. It was hitting everyone's, actually. Everyone's hair was whipping their faces, Stephanie and Amber's getting stuck to their lip gloss.

"I wonder what Mr. Donahue is gonna say."

Jake asked, wandering over to the side of the roof. He started kicking small rocks off the edge.

Good question, Zombie Slayer.

I shrugged, "Who cares."

Everyone laughed.

"Well.. this turned out to be extremely boring."

Oliver pointed out, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I sighed, "It's better then being stuck in that classroom."

Oliver shrugged, "Yeah, I – Holy shit!" He yelled, peering out over the edge of the roof. He's eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of his head. We all ran over to the where Oliver was standing, as he erupted with laughter.

"What? What is it?" Billy asked frantically, looking out over the edge carefully. The big wimp was afraid he'd fall. Ha.

"OhMyGod!" Stephanie exclaimed, erupting into a fit of laughter, joining Oliver. The rest of looked at each other skeptically. I peered out over the ledge to see the horrifying image of Mr. Donahue and Ms. Kent sucking face.

I joined in Stephanie and Oliver's laughter, soon followed by Billy. Amber just stared, wide-eyed.

"Gross!" She said, shaking her head. "I never, _ever_, want to see something that disgusting again."

"Isn't he married?" Jake asked, finally being able to contain his laughter.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure he is. I feel sorry for Mrs. Donahue. Men suck."

"Hey!" Oliver protested, "Not all men suck. Look at me and Jake."

"And me!" Billy chimed in, going in next to the two boys, barely reaching their stomachs.

Oliver shoved Billy a little bit out of the way, "Not you, Bill."

Billy groaned, and me and rest of the girls starting laughing.

It was only a few minutes later when Jake and Stephanie decided to sneak off by themselves, trying to make it so none of us noticed. We all noticed.

We all tried stifling our laughter, which caused us to receive vicious glares from the duo.

I sighed, then looked to Oliver who was staring at me intently. I raised my eyebrows at him, then he motioned for me to follow. This boy sure as hell confuses me, but I'll go along with it anyways.

"Today's been pretty interesting, huh?" He asked me, placing himself onto the gravel and laying backwards. He put his hands behind his head, supporting it.

I followed his lead, laying down onto the ground beside him. I sighed, "Definitely."

"What are we gonna do, Lil?"

There was something about the way he asked that.. it was like he was afraid.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "About Miley."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I looked up into the clear blue sky, pondering. What _am_ I going to do about that? I mean, I'll be spending the next two years with her in school. It's not like I can avoid her. Well, I can. But it would be extremely difficult. And knowing Miley, she'll try to apologize. But should I accept? I know our friendship would never be the same, we'd have to work on it. But is it really worth all the work?

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, "I think I could forgive her in time.. but, I don't think we could ever be friends again.. you know, like the way we were before."

I heard Oliver's light breathing, he stayed hesitant for a moment before answering.

"I don't think I even want to forgive her."

Honestly, that answer kind of shocked me. Miley did it to me, not him. And I'm the one willing to forgive?

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to trust her. And trust is the biggest part about a friendship."

He's so completely right. And I hated him for it. Because no matter how angry I am at Miley, I'm sure as hell gonna miss her.

I turned on my side, facing him. I brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled, "Thanks, Oliver."

He turned on his side also, returning my smile with his own, "You know I'd do anything for you, Lilly."

"Yeah, I know. You're amazing."

He laughed, "Well, what can I say? I was just born that way."

From that statement I gave him a well-deserved smack on the arm, "And you're also an idiot." I laughed, as we both stood up from the ground.

--HM--

Meanwhile, Jake and Stephanie were off on the other side of the roof, Stephanie giggling madly about something Jake had just recently said.

When they came close to the edge, they stopped walking. Jake looked at Stephanie, right into her piercing blue eyes – and kissed her. Square on the mouth.

Stephanie was confused, was Jake Ryan, _famous _Jake Ryan actually kissing her?

Before she knew it, she was kissing back. It was out of her control, it was like her lips had a mind their own – and right now, Stephanie thought that mind was pretty damn smart.

Desperate for air, they separated, both grinning like idiots.

Stephanie took a breath, "What was that for?"

Jake smiled one his infamous smiles and shrugged, "Because earlier you kissed Billy Colins. And I thought you need a little upgrade."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, giggling. "You really are an ego-maniac, aren't you?"

Jake laughed, swinging his arm over her shoulders.

"You have no idea."

--HM--

"Guys! Guys!" Billy shouted, running towards me, Oliver, and Amber (who were getting along, surprisingly)

"What?" We all asked in unison, looking at the panting boy in front of us.

He caught his breath, "It's Mr. Donahue. He just went into the building. _Our _building. Towards _our _classroom. Where were supposed to be right now!"

We all got wide-eyed, exchanging fearful glances. "Shit!" I screamed, "Stephanie! Jake! Lets go, _now!_"

Before I knew it we were running down the stairs that led to the roof at the speed of light, Jake and Stephanie finally catching up. We got to the hallway, only to see Mr. Donahue standing, back towards us, searching his pockets for the key to his office.

We all remained perfectly still, moving slowly and then finally out of sight. I looked at the keys in my hand, and not only was it the key to the roof but the key to his office as well. "Shit." I mumbled to myself, turning around to face the group.

"Guys, these are his office keys!"

"What!?" They all said, eyes widening. Amber snatched them out of my hand, and threw them across the hall. Mr. Donahue's head snapped around to the sound the keys clashing with the floor.

"Amber! What the -"

"RUN!"

We all followed Amber, running in the direction of our classroom.

We finally saw the door, all of us running faster then ever to get in to it sooner. We pushed it open, closed it shut and returned back to our seats in the blink of an eye.

Oliver and Jake put their head down into their arms, Amber took out her iPod and played a song on random, Stephanie got a piece of paper to doodle on, and Billy looked off into space.

Everyone, still out of breath tried their best to look bored and like we've been there the entire time.

I tried containing my heavy breathing as I drummed my fingers on the desk. I kept glancing at the door, just waiting for Mr. Donahue, the two-faced, cheating, nasty man who I now have absolutely no respect for. That got me. When I saw that. I mean, I had all the sympathy in the world for Mrs. Donahue, I had to go through the same exact thing.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Mr. Donahue walked through the door, looking flustered.

He turned to all of us in our seats, his eyes blazing.

"Alright, who did it?"

Jake looked at all of us, giving us the 'let-me-handle-this' look.

"Did what, sir?"

Mr. Donahue glared at Jake, "I know all of you brats were out of this room."

Jake laughed, "We've been in here the entire. Don't you think you would of heard us?"

"I did hear you! You took my keys, and then threw them!"

At this, Amber's eyes widened and her checks flushed red. She directed her gaze back to her iPod, avoiding any eye-contact with Mr. Donahue.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you just dropped them."

_Ding_.

"Oh! There's the clock, were done. Lets go, guys!" Jake said, standing up, all of us following behind.

"No!" Mr. Donahue yelled, all of ignoring and walking out anyways.

He sighed, "I hate kids." He mumbled, returning to his office.

Once outside, we all burst in laughter. We seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"OhMyGod, Jake. That was awesome." Stephanie praised, dangling off Jake's arm.

I nodded, "It was."

He bowed, smiling profoundly.

_Beep! Beep! _

"Oh, theres my ride, guys!" Amber said, running off to her Daddy's Escalade.

We all waved good-bye, she turned her head around, waving back. "Bye, Lilly!" She smiled, getting into the car.

Everyone looked at me. I wish they would stop doing that. I just shrugged, as Billy left into his mom's car. His mom seemed to be screaming at him once he got inside. Poor kid.

Jake and Stephanie decided to go home together, Jake giving Steph a ride home in his Porsche.

If I said I wasn't jealous, I'd be lying.

"Come on, Lil. We should get going."

Oliver said. We starting walking until we got to his white, beat down truck that he worked on all last summer. I remember the day he got it running, I've never seen him so happy.

I hopped in the front seat, and we starting driving off.

I gained more then I thought I would today. I gained new friends, lost old enemies, laughed more then I cried, and created new memories. Jake even got a new special someone, and it seems he really liked Stephanie. He's not over Miley, I can tell. But atleast he's trying to move on.

Maybe I'm not over that incident, over Connor, over losing my bestfriend. But I'm over crying. I'm over feeling sorry for myself, because today I realized something; I still have people who care about me, who love me. Who _want _to be there for me.

And looking at Oliver in the driving seat right now, thinking of everything he's done for me in the past week, the past _thirteen years_, thats really all I need.

--HM--

**Author's Note**: Ta-Dah! Hope the ending wasn't too cheesy or anything. I really didn't know how to end it. But don't worry, it's not completely the end. The epilogue is still to come! So keep checking for the update :) I'll have it finished as soon as possible, but I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I definitely enjoyed writing it! And lastly, I want to thank all the reviewers and all the people who added this story to their alerts/favorites. That means a lot to me. Thanks guys, I love you all! Haha.

xoxo!

Cassidy


	5. Epilogue

I woke up Monday morning feeling like I would any other Monday; Tried and dreading the beginning of the week. I did my morning ritual; Have a bowl of Lucky Charms, Take a shower, blow-dry my hair, and get dressed.

Today I decided to wear a pair of darkwash jeans from American Eagle, a plain blue, short-sleeved t-shirt, and my black converse. Nothing special. I threw my hair up in a high ponytail, letting my bangs fall slightly over my right eye.

With a little eye shadow and mascara I was set go.

I grabbed my messenger bag off the counter, bid farewell to my mom, and ran outside to meet Oliver parked in my driveway.

Sometimes I missed the old days. When we couldn't drive yet and we'd skateboard to school together. It was always funny how Miley had to run behind us since she didn't know how to skateboard. By the time we reached school, she was completely out of breath and panting. Me and Oliver always had a joke to make about that. But those are just memories now.

"Hey." I smiled, hopping in the passenger seat and placing my bag underneath my feet.

"Ready to go?" He asked, returning my smile and backing out of the driveway.

I nodded, leaning my head against the window.

"Do you think today will be different?" I asked, lifting my head up and turning to face him.

He kept his eyes locked on the road, his face unsure. He looked at me for a spilt second, "Yeah, a lot different."

I sighed, I don't know why I asked him that. Of course it was going to be different. But the thing that confused me was wether or not it was going to be for the best.

--HM--

I waved goodbye to Oliver, walking to my locker which was on the other side of the hallway from his. I turned the lock, _35 – 44 – 6. _Man, it didn't open. _35 – 44 – 6 . _Again, it didn't budge. _35 – 44 – 6 ._ "Damnit!" I said aloud after the third attempt.

"Need some help?" I head a familiar voice say. I felt the blood rush to my head, what does he thing he's doing? Talking to me? Asking me if I need help?

I didn't dare look at him, I kept my gaze on my locker, attempting to open it a fourth time. I sighed relief when I heard it click. I opened it, stuffing my bag inside. He was still standing there, I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

Right when I was about to walk away, he grabbed my wrist.

"Get off me!" I yelled, yanking my wrist of his grip.

He sighed, "Come on, Lilly! You can't ignore me forever!"

I was fuming by now. I glared at him,

"Watch me."

"Lilly! Please!" He begged, running up to me. He ran around, facing me. I crossed my arms, making sure I didn't gaze into those electic green eyes that got me the first time.

"It wasn't me, Lilly. She forced herself on me."

I was laughing inside my head right then. That idiot. He'd think I'd believe that? I saw it! So it just so happens she forced his arms around her waist as well?

"So now you're a cheater, and a liar? Nice, Connor."

And with that, I left. I walked away ignoring his calls of protest. I didn't want anything to do with him. I wanted to forget him.

I walked through the hallways, clutching my first period Trigonometry book in my hands. I continued to walk, coming upon Billy's locker. I saw him there, looking helpless as three of the varsity football players were teasing him, dangling one of his textbooks in the air so he couldn't reach.

I couldn't just stand around and watch. I let my hair out of it's ponytail, fluffled my bangs, and strutted over to where he was standing. Once I got there, all the boys stopped, staring at me.

I smiled, "Hey Billy!" I said, bending over and kissing his cheek. "I had a lot of fun Friday night. We should do it again. Call me." The football players looked shocked, but not as shocked as Billy did. All of them still staring, I walked away, giving Billy a little wink as I did so. I watched as the football players gave him his book back, patting him on the back.

He looked over at me, smiling and mouthing the words 'thank you.'

I just smiled and nodded, continuing to walk through the hallway.

"Lilly!" I head someone call out my name, I turned around to see Stephanie running towards me. Once she reached me, she stopped. "Hey." she smiled, "Ready for Trig?"

I shook my head, "Never."

She laughed, and we starting walking together.

"So," I started, a grin spreading across my face, "You and Jake, huh?" I said, nudging her with my elbow.

She blushed madly, putting her head down. "I don't know.. I mean, with eveything that happened with Miley I don't know if he wants to."

"Oh, come on!" I protested, "He's so into you."

"I know I'm into him" She confessed, "Did I tell you he kissed me?"

"What!? No you did not!" I smiled hugely, nudging her once more, "On the roof, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It was really sweet."

"Aww." I cooed, making her blush once again. "You guys are an adorable couple."

"Not as cute as you and Oliver." She smirked.

My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened. I gave her arm a well-deserved smack, "Steph!"

"What!?" She protested, rubbing her arm. "It was a joke."

"Good." I nodded.

She grinned, "Even though it wasn't!"

"STEPHANIE!"

I yelled, as she started off dasing through the hallway. I ran, following close behind her. Laughing the entire way, not paying attention to anything else we ran straight into Amber. All three of us toppled over, our textbooks soaring into the air.

"Watch it!" She yelled, picking up her textbook. She stopped once she saw who it was, "Oh." She said, a small smile growing on her lips, "It's you two."

We all looked at each other, then bursted out laughing. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared, watching in amazement as Amber Addison was actually acting like a normal human being to these two girls. I got up first, reaching out both of my hands so both Stephanie and Amber could grab on to one.

We all stood up, Amber smiling and nodding towards us, "I'll see you around." She said, before taking off with a very confused looking Ashley.

"Oh, no." Steph sighed, he voice full of dissapointment. I turned to see what she was staring at, and sure enough I saw Jake standing at his locker, deep in conversation with a very flustered looking Miley.

I looked at Stephanie's saddened expression, and I suddenly felt sorry for her. If Jake goes back with her, I'd lose all respect for him.

But from the looks of it, and didn't seem like they were getting back together very soon. Jake was fuming, his face was beat red and Miley had tears in her eyes. I would of felt bad for her if she wasn't a two-faced, lying, brat.

I patted Steph on the shoulder, "Don't worry, they're not getting back together."

She looked at me, her face unsure. "Are you sure? He really, really, liked her."

"Yeah, _liked._" I reassured her – then, I got an idea.

"Hey Steph," I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"How about you just over there, kiss Jake square on the mouth, and tell Miley to get lost."

She widened hey eyes, "Lilly! I can't do that!"

"Okay, okay. Cheek?"

She sighed, "Maybe.."

"You're doing it. Go!" I said, giving her a little pushed as I watched from the sidelines.

She walked up to him nervously, Jake's face going from pissed off to happy just by seeing her. _Aww_. I saw Miley look at Stephanie, completely confused. And instead of Stephanie kissing Jake on the cheek, Jake cupped Stephanie's cheek, kissing her right on the lips. Miley's eyes widened, about to let the tears run down. She walked away, coming in my direction. She noticed me, then directed her gaze to somewhere else.

I guess she's too much of a coward to apologize. I sighed, watching the happy couple a few feet in front me share once again, another sweet kiss.

--HM--

By lunchtime, everyone was talking about Jake Ryan and his new beau. All day people were asking me what happened to Miley, and how Jake and Stephanie got together. How was I supposed to know? Well, okay, I did know. But people really need to mind there own buisness.

"Hey Lilly!" Oliver smiled, running up to me in the lunchline.

"Hey." I smiled back, taking a tray and grabbing an orange.

"Everyone's talking about Jake and Stephanie." He said, grabbing a small basket of french fries.

I laughed, "Yeah, I know."

Once out of line, we stood confused. We sure as hell weren't going to sit at our normal table with Miley and Connor. So now where do we go?

"Oliver! Lilly!"

We turned our heads to see Jake and Stephanie sitting at the far end table. We looked at each other, then shrugged and headed over.

"So, do you guys want to catch a movie tonight?"

Jake asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sure, as long as you and Steph don't make-out through the entire thing." I joked, Jake laughed.

"Well then, I think you better stay home."

Stephanie gaped, slapping Jake's arm. "Keep dreaming. Don't worry, Lilly. We'll keep it G rated."

"Thank – you." I nodded, sticking my tounge out at Jake.

He shook his head, laughing as Oliver joked about him getting 'burnt.' by me and Stephanie.

I looked around at the people with me, and I couldn't but think that I might like this new arrangement, these new friends, my new life.

--HM--

It was the end of the day, and I was at my locker putting my books into my bag that I would need for tonight.

"Hey Lilly!" Stephanie said, walking up to me, her bag fully packed, "What movie do you wanna see tonight?"

I shrugged, continuing to put books into my bag. "I don't care, you can chose."

"Hmm." She said, tapping a pen against her chin as she looked at the entertainment section in the newspaper.

I laughed, "Where did you get a newspaper?"

She shrugged, "I brought it from home."

I shook my head, still laughing. "There's something wrong with you."

She chuckled, "Shut up, Lilly. Oooh! How about '_Awake' _? Hayden Christianson is _so_ hot!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds good. I'm sure Jake will love Jessica Alba in it." I grinned.

She bit her lip, looking back down into the newspaper. "Maybe we shouldn't see that."

"Hey Lilly, Steph." Oliver came up behind us. Steph smiled, "Hey, Oliver. Do you where Jake is?"

"He's at his locker."

"Thanks!" She said, walking off in the direction of Jake.

Oliver stood there for a moment, awkwardly. He fumbled with his fingers and he was bouncing slightly of his feet.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Oliver? You alright?"

He sighed, "Yeah. I'm fine, but um.. Lilly.."

"Yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He was acting really strange right now. Well, more strange.

"I, uh.."

"Alright guys, ready?" Jake asked, approaching us, his and Stephanie's fingers entwined together.

"One sec." I said to the couple, holding my finger out. "What were you saying?"

He looked at me, then back to Jake and Stephanie who were waiting. He sighed, "Nevermind. It's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll tell you.. one day." He said, turning around and shoving his hands in his pockets.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Okay.." I said slowly, following them out of the door.

Nice to know Oliver's still a donut, I thought to myself. And it's nice to know I have these new friends. Maybe I didn't find my true love, but it's not as if I expecting it. I know it'll happen, though. One day..

Afterall, this is only the beginning.

--HM--

**Author's Note**: Tear, Tear. It's actually the end. I know that the ending might of sounded like I was going to write a sequel, but I'm not so sure I'm going to do that.I already have another story in the works. It's called _Distance _and it's a Loliver. I'm kind of in love with them. Haha. And for those of you who wanted Oliver and Lilly to get together in this story, I'm sorry. I just didn't think it went well and if I put them together it would have been so cliché. Loliver is definitley hinted, though! But I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it, thanks so much guys! I really cannot thank you enough for all your reveiws and whatnot. You're the best:)

Love,

Cassidy.


End file.
